


Wake Me With The Sunrise

by IneffableTrajectory



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableTrajectory/pseuds/IneffableTrajectory
Summary: Just some soft, soft prawn 🦐🦐🦐
Relationships: Paul Coates & Alec Hardy, Paul Coates/Alec Hardy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Wake Me With The Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought, ya know what, let's clear out the notes and drafts some. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> (And please let me know if you do 😬)

The sun was barely glowing above the cliffs when Paul shifted in his sleep, rolling over and reaching for Alec. In one fluid motion, he pulled him to his chest posessively while sliding his arm under the sleeping man's head and then tucked his other arm gently around his stomach. Paul was lingering somewhere between sleep and waking, but he knew he needed to be as close to Alec as possible, as soon as possible. 

He rolled his hips against Alec's bare backside, smiling sleepily as his warm flesh met cool cheeks. He knew that meant Alec had been face down, splayed out and on display in his sleep, having kicked off the duvet at some point in the night. Alec sighed, still asleep in spite of Paul manhandling him, then arched his back as he sought Paul's heat. Paul moved his arm from around his husband's waist and slowly pressed two fingers into Alec's slightly open mouth. He was snoring quietly, but as soon as he felt Paul's fingers on his tongue, he latched on and suckled gently at them, grunting softly around the intrusion. 

When Paul felt his finger's were sufficiently slick, he moved his hand from Alec's mouth and slid it between their bodies, searching for and finding the tight ring of muscle hidden within Alec's soft, shapely arse. Alec keened low in his sleep as Paul slid his index finger in and began working him open. Soon his middle finger joined, and he took his time slowly stretching and exploring him.

He loved how unselfconscious they both were in the early morning's when these urges over took them. He loved how Alec could seemingly lay there forever, sighing and moaning in his sleep as Paul gently touched him inside and out. He loved how he would wake sometimes to find Alec under the sheet, face buried in his lap as he gently kissed and mouthed at his cock and toyed with his balls.

He felt Alec relaxing and opening for him and reached for lube. Even though his mind was thick with sleep, he knew he didn't ever want to cause harm or hurt Alec. Part of the agreement they had come to when they both realized this was something that interested them was that it was to always be slow, gentle and organic. Nothing was to be done that could injure the other and no toys or other items could be used. They had both given open consent that as long as neither party was compromised by alcohol, sleeping pills or ill health, sexual activity with a sleeping partner was permitted. And, as it happened, the sleeping partner usually didn't stay asleep for long anyway. 

Paul teased his entrance slowly and Alec groaned as he woke slightly, awareness dawning on him like the sun that still hung low on the horizon. He drew his knees to his chest subconsciously, his back still pressed against Paul's front, and used one hand to reach behind him to pull Paul closer. Paul took the invitation and eased in agonizingly slowly, pressing in a bit, then pulling out until his head caught around Alec's entrance, over and over, as slowly as he could.

A thin sheen of sweat appeared at Alec's nape, then across his back and between his shoulder blades. Paul leaned down to kiss and nip at Alec's now warm skin, then buried his nose into his hair and inhaled as much of his scent as he could. Alec grunted and purred, his limbs still loose and heavy from the disuse that accompanied sleep. Paul's thrusts met no resistance, nor did Alec protest when Paul rolled them so that Alec was on his stomach with Paul still behind him. 

He wrapped his arm under Alec's bony hips and supported his weight fully as he lined up and entered him. Alec hummed in approval as he remained limp in Paul's grasp. He had willed himself to stay in this trancelike place between sleep and wakefulness in his mind, to stay pliable and relaxed so that Paul would know how safe and comfortable he felt. He wanted Paul to know he trusted him to take care of him, to love him and fuck him so thoroughly that he'd have no choice but to curl up in the afterglow of Paul's affection and let himself be cared for.

And so he let Paul maneuver him into the best position he could, the position he wanted. He let Paul wrap his hand around his cock in a loose fist as he slowly, purposefully stoked the fire between them. The only muscle Alec dared move held their bodies together, and oh how he moved it. For every stroke out, Alec bared down as though trying to keep Paul from escaping him. When Paul buried himself inside him again, Alec arched and exhaled, taking him deeper and deeper each time. 

Soon, Paul could take no more teasing, no more foreplay, and his hips started to stutter. He looked to Alec again and found that his eyes were still closed and his breathing had begun to even out once more. He was slack jawed and at peace as Paul took care of him, face turned to lay against the pillows comfortably. Paul threw his head back and groaned as he tightened his grip on his husband's slick, heavy cock. He drove into him and bit back another cry at the way Alec's messy hair bounced in time with with his thrusts, the way his lax body melded into the bed as he increased his speed. 

Alec started to pant and fisted his hands in the sheets above his head. His lower lip was trembling and Paul could see moisture pooling in the corner of his eye. "Ok, darling?" Paul whispered as he rolled his thumb across Alec's tip. "Yes," he breathed in response. He knew these sessions often ended in one or the other or even both of them feeling emotional most times. Alec because he was touch starved and easily overwhelmed still, and Paul because his earliest memories of being touched involved violence.

But this, this moment where flesh and muscle and body met, this was a sacred ritual for them. A lover's communion where two souls joined and shared space with the other. It was good. It was right. It was *theirs*. 

"I love you," Paul whispered. "I love you so much. You are so, so good to me. I love the way you feel against me. Love that I get to be in your bed, and in your body." He said as he rolled his hips against Alec and trailed kissed down his sweat slick spine. "I love you too, mo leannan." Alec mumbled sleepily into his pillow, cracking an eye open and glancing back at Paul as he smiled mischievously. 

Without another second to think on it, Alec pushed back on his knees and took Paul into his body fully, arching his back and twisting his hips the way he knew Paul loved so much. Paul cried out at the sudden change in sensation and grasped Alec's hips as he began to babble nonsense and praise at the ceiling. "Mmm, c'mon, darlin'," Alec said as he continued to writhe around in front of Paul. "I need to feel you come inside me. Claim me, darlin'. 'M yours." At that, all of the tension in Paul's body welled up between his legs and he screamed as he met his release in the heat of Alec's willing body. 

He slumped over his husband's back and reached around to find his cock still heavy and wanting. He grasped him firmly and stroked him until Alec was whining and bucking and panting beneath him, crying out and begging to come. Paul gave him several more firm strokes, then growled low in his ear as he ran his thumb over his slit "You've been so good, so willing...Come for me, love, you deserve to feel this way." It was Alec's turn to scream as he filled Paul's fist and dirtied the sheets with his spend. He arched his back and moaned as he continued to rut against Paul's warm hand until he was on the verge of tears with overstimulation. 

Paul pulled out and slid off Alec's back, rolling onto his side and taking him with him. He squeezed him tightly before going to the bathroom for a damp flannel to clean them up with and his heart melted when he came back to find Alec curled up on Paul's side of the bed. His face was buried in Paul's pillow and he had a blissful, sated smile plastered on the half that Paul could still see. 

"Alright, sleepy head...let's get you cleaned up, then you can rest some more before you make me breakfast." Paul said with a wink and a grin. "Mmk..." Alec replied as he rolled over so Paul could take care of him. 

All in all, it wasn't a bad way to start a weekend at all.


End file.
